


The World's Biggest Ball of Twine

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Minnesota, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, Tourism, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven and his friends are on a road trip.His choice of rest stop is...interesting.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Daniel & Connie Maheswaran & Patricia, Pee Dee Fryman & Jeff & Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The World's Biggest Ball of Twine

“Steven, why are we here?” Peedee asked, his arms folded.

“Because it’s  _ cool!”  _ Steven said, getting out of the car and running ahead.

“I thought we were going to the Mall of the U.S,” Daniel groaned.

“That’s still an hour away, Dan,” Patricia laughed. “Besides, it’s Steven’s car, he decides where we go.”

“But it’s a ball of twine!” Peedee complained, waving his hands in the air dramatically. “What’s so interesting about—”

Connie shot Peedee a look, then smiled. “Well, whatever Steven likes is fine by me. It’s on the way to Mill City anyway. Stretch your legs!”

Jeff crawled out of the trunk, falling onto the dirt. Steven’s car only had seating capacity for two in the front, three in the back, but since he was the smallest, he got to hang out with the luggage. “Where are we? Oh shit, is this the Big Ball of Twine?!”

Jeff giddily stood up and ran towards the enclosed gazebo, where Steven had his face pressed up against the glass. Inside was a massive ball of twine, boasted to be the biggest in the world. Which was a bit inaccurate, as Connie knew from her prior research before the trip, but she didn’t have the heart to tell Steven.

The one they were looking at was the largest  _ sisal  _ twine ball made by a single person, which was a bit too wordy for the sign on the freeway. There were others, but this was the one on the way to the Conjoined Cities — Mill City and Pigs Eye — so it was this one that they stopped at.

“Did you know it weighs over 17,000 pounds?” Jeff asked, also staring intently at the ball of twine.

“Yes,” Steven said, not skipping a beat.

“Hey!” Peedee called out from the car. “Twenty bucks says you can’t lift it!” 

Steven knew a challenge when he heard one, and could sense Peedee’s disapproval with his choice of tourist attraction. “Oh yeah?” he said as his skin glowed bright pink.  _ “Well we’ll see about that.” _

“Uh, are you sure about this?” Jeff asked, stepping away. Steven walked right through the glass without a scratch, crouching down in front of the twine ball and placing his hands on it.

“Are you...gonna stop him?” Patricia asked, concerned.

“Eh,” Connie shrugged. “You show ‘em, Steven!” she called out.

Summoning all of his strength, Steven began to lift the 8.7 ton ball, casually lifting it above his head, one-handed. It tore through the roof of the gazebo, creating an image straight out of an advertisement for a circus strongman.

“Holy shit,” Daniel gulped.

“...Where’s my wallet,” Peedee sighed, patting around his pockets.

As Steven continued to lift the ball of twine, he felt his strength deplete as his pink glow disappeared. It became harder and harder to hold it in the air, causing the ball of twine to crush him into the dirt.

_ “Steven!”  _ Connie cried out, rushing to help him.

“I’m okay!” Steven said from underground, muffled. His arm punched through the earth, the rest of him crawling out shortly afterwards. His jacket and jeans were covered in mud, as was his hair.

“That was so cool!” Jeff squeed. “I didn’t know you were that strong! Is that the biggest thing you’ve lifted? Do you work out?”

Peedee grabbed Jeff and stuffed him back in the trunk, where he continued to talk. “So, can we get this show back on the road?”

“Gladly,” Steven chuckled. “Oh wait, I have to buy something!” He ran off towards the gift shop.

“...Presumably with my $20,” Peedee chuckled.

Steven returned with a postcard inscribed "Greetings from the Twine Ball, Wish You Were Here” and climbed back into the driver’s seat of the Dondai. Connie sat in the passenger seat as Daniel, Peedee and Patricia sat in the back. Jeff was still in the trunk, his voice muffled as he kept talking.

“Everyone ready?” Steven asked, still covered in dirt.

“Yeah, for you to get a shower,” Patricia joked.

Steven laughed, putting the key in the ignition.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for the prompt!


End file.
